heroesworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Volume One
In recent days, a seemingly random group of individuals has emerged with what can only be described as "special" abilities. Although unaware of it now, these individuals will not only save the world, but change it forever. This transformation from ordinary to extraordinary will not occur overnight. Every story has a beginning. Volume One of their epic tale begins here... Volume One is titled, "Genesis". It first aired on September 23, 2006. Many people around the world discover they have extraordinary abilities like the ability to read people's minds, fly, manipulate time, paint the future and to survive and heal from any injury. Volume One revolves around these special individuals reactions to their powers and how it affects their lives. Several other people try to uncover the mysterious origin of the abilities like Mohinder Suresh, who tries to continue his recently deceased father's work by finding these people. Isaac Mendez, a special individual who can paint the future, paints a painting of a explosion destroying New York City. Each of the characters are drawn into a race to stop the explosion from destroying New York City. Volume One: Genesis Chapter One: Genesis Original Air Date: 25 September 2006 Events are set in motion as a total eclipse casts its shadow across the globe and a genetics professor uncovers his father's research revealing that people with super powers are living among us. ---- Chapter Two: Don't Look Back Original Air Date: 2 October 2006 Discovering new abilities, Matt Parkman listens in on a girl's thoughts, Niki finds herself capable of brutal strength, Claire deals with high school life after a seemingly deadly fall and Hiro investigates New York. ---- Chapter Three: One Giant Leap Original Air Date: 9 October 2006 Claire comes under attack by a high school quarterback, Hiro looks for support from Ando and Niki makes a gruesome discovery. ---- Chapter Four: Collision Original Air Date: 16 October 2006 The heroes have possibility to connect with one another as Mohinder puts together the final clues to their, whereabouts, but will it be too late for the cheerleader? ---- Chapter Five: Hiros Original Air Date: 23 October 2006 The consequences of the heroes' abilities become more evident as Matt read's his wife's thoughts, Hiro is attacked by Las Vegas casino personnel and Niki loses track of time. ---- Chapter Six: Better Halves Original Air Date: 30 October 2006 Niki comes face-to-face with her husband, D.L and Peter relays a life-saving message for Hiro. ---- Chapter Seven: Nothing to Hide Original Air Date: 6 November 2006 Relationships are at risk as Matt brushes aside his wife to join hunt for Sylar, Claire discovers her tape has gone, Nathan strategies with his family, and Niki confides her secret to a friend. ---- Chapter Eight: Seven Minutes to Midnight Original Air Date: 13 November 2006 Determined to lead a normal life, Claire focuses on Homecoming and Mohinder returns to India to bury his father. ---- Chapter Nine: Homecoming Original Air Date: 20 November 2006 The time to save the cheerleader has arrived and one night could change the fates of Claire, Mr. Bennet, Peter...and the world. ---- Chapter Ten: Six Months Ago Original Air Date: 27 November 2006 Time jumps back to reveal Mohinder's father in New York, Claire's startling discovery and a legal case that could have dire implications for the entire Petrelli family. ---- Chapter Eleven: Fallout Original Air Date: 4 December 2006 Isaac's paintings reveal more about the predicted New York City nuclear bombing, Mohinder takes the first steps in his new path and Niki makes a tough decision to protect her son. ---- Chapter Twelve: Godsend Original Air Date: 22 January 2007 As Claire faces the consequences of her deal with The Haitian and as Hiro and Ando set out to find a samurai sword, one new hero makes a shocking debut. ---- Chapter Thirteen: The Fix Original Air Date: 29 January 2007 New faces appear to teach the heroes as Hiro talks business with his father, Claire searches for her biological parents and Peter tries to learn from an invisible man. ---- Chapter Fourteen: Distractions Original Air Date: 5 February 2007 Family bonds are put to the test as Hiro struggles to make his father understand his new path, Niki makes a choice regarding her future with D.L and Micah and Sylar visits the Bennet home. ---- Chapter Fifteen: Run! Original Air Date: 12 February 2007 Mohinder meets a dangerous new hero, Matt comes under fire from Linderman's newest assassin and the identity of Claire's biological father is revealed. ---- Chapter Sixteen: Unexpected Original Air Date: 19 February 2007 Matt joins forces with a "wireless" hero and a radioactive man, Claire strikes out at her father and Peter learns of a painful betrayal. ---- Chapter Seventeen: Company Man Original Air Date: 26 February 2007 Mr. Bennet's shocking past is revealed and Claire's home life is changed forever after a terrible explosion. ---- Chapter Eighteen: Parasite Original Air Date: 5 March 2007 Terrible glimpses of the future shakes the heroes as Daniel is revealed and Issac paints his most terrifying painting yet. ---- Chapter Nineteen: .07% Original Air Date: 23 April 2007 Sylar's rampage continues with Mohinder's unwitting assistance and Hiro resolves to "save the world" when faced with a grim reality. ---- Chapter Twenty: Five Years Gone Original Air Date: 30 April 2007 Hiro and Ando teleport to the future to find that people with extraordinary abilities are being killed as "terrorists". ---- Chapter Twenty-One: The Hard Part Original Air Date: 7 May 2007 As Nathan prepares for the election, Hiro and Ando's determination to save the world is put truly to the test. ---- Chapter Twenty-Two: Landslide Original Air Date: 14 May 2007 Nathan reflects on the cost of becoming a member of congress and Peter and Claire try to leave New York City before the explosion. ---- Chapter Twenty-Three: How to Stop an Exploding Man Original Air Date: 21 May 2007 Isaac's shocking predictions unfold in Kirby Plaza, where the heroes face pain and peril. ----